


Beneath Me

by Jaydee_Faire



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Hatesex, I remember when that was a THING, Jesus hatesex isn't a tag?, M/M, Oneshot, anyway, dubcon, man I love hatesex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydee_Faire/pseuds/Jaydee_Faire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words cannot describe the loathing Argath has for Delita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Me

I hate you.

I hate you and it dirties my hands to touch you, even now. This close, I can smell the taint in your blood, pumping faster when I taste the sweat on your skin. When you open your mouth to speak I am forced to cover it with my own– I cannot stand to hear you speak. 

Son of a farmer. Have you lain with animals? Certainly you pant like a dog as my hands slide lower. Don’t push me away, cur, don’t you like to be stroked?

Even disgraced as I am, I could buy and sell your worthless little existence. I could own you. Here, I have already made you mine. But I would never sully my doorstep by allowing you to walk unbound through it. So your hot breath fogs in the cold, your warm tongue slides against my shoulder and oh, if you bite me again I shall order you whipped and you shall _like it._

I should force you down into the straw. I should show you your place as no one else has had the guts to do. Strong as you are, you are still only a workhorse, the only affection warranted the pride of ownership. You know it and I know it. That he pretends it is not so only does you harm.

But I suffer you atop me, calloused hands rasping my skin, because…

…because perhaps I should like to pretend, for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, and posted it to my Tumblr, where all know that I am a rabid FFT fangirl. Someone mentioned Argath/Delita in passing as a crack ship and this spewed out of me before I could stop it.


End file.
